Dedica tu corazón
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Las murallas tenían dos significados para Will Solace: seguridad y prisión. Pero aun así trata de salir adelante, sirviendo a la humanidad y preocupándose por que un recluta regrese a salvo. AU Solangelo en Shingeki no Kyojin. Portada: Arte de Viria tomado de tumblr


_Los personajes pertenecen al tío Rick, y la base de la historia de Shingeki no Kyojin a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _"Vivimos con temor a los titanes, y fuimos degradados a vivir en estas jaulas a las que llamamos murallas"._

Un par de niños gritaban que la legión de reconocimiento estaba de regreso, que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad iba al frente y que era tan genial. Para Will, que su perspectiva se centraba en la condición médica, el capitán Levi sólo era un hombre bajito que necesitaba urgentemente dormir (claro que era el mejor elemento con el que la humanidad contaba y tenía todo su respeto), pero sabía que si se lo decía, el capitán sólo le daría una mirada por sobre su hombro y lo dejaría allí parado. Si no le había hecho caso a Quirón que emanaba autoridad, menos le haría caso a un médico novato como lo era él. Pero eso no importaba, ya que era a otro integrante de la legión a quien estaba esperando.

Will Solace terminó de cambiar el vendaje de la pierna de un soldado para salir del edificio que servía de hospital y unirse a la muchedumbre del distrito.  
Todos se amontonaban para poder ver a los soldados que regresaban, tratando de ver el rostro de su ser querido en aquellos cuya mirada evitaba ver a su alrededor, sumidos en la desesperación de tratar de seguir con vida y borrar de su mente los gritos de sus compañeros caídos al ser devorados por los titanes.  
Tantos heridos. Tendrían mucho trabajo, pocos suministros y pocos médicos. Y lo peor: muchos muertos. Cada expedición era igual. El precio que tenía que pagar la humanidad para tratar de descubrir el secreto que escondía la existencia de los titanes.

O/O/O

Cuando ingresó al entrenamiento en la tropa 91, trabajó duro para así poder ingresar a la policía militar, tener una vida estable y ayudar en lo posible, así como mantener a su madre tranquila.  
Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del problema. El estar encerrados no había sido un problema, más bien era signo de salvación; Will sabía que incluso había gente que pertenecía a un culto donde adoraban a las murallas como si fueran diosas. Ahora para él, no había blanco ni negro: las murallas evitaban que todos fueran devorados por los titanes, al precio de permanecer encerrados sin poder saber que había más allá, además de que no sabían hasta cuando podrían seguir explotando los recursos con los que contaban. Convivir con chicos de otros distritos le dieron nuevas perspectivas y opiniones, también le hicieron replantearse lo que quería, con lo que podía ayudar a su familia y a la humanidad. Y también fue en donde conoció a Nico Di Angelo.

Nico era un un chico de un distrito vecino al suyo, el menor de dos hermanos, aunque parecía que tenía más hermanos al enlistarse con sus primos unos cuantos años mayores que él. De hecho por ellos es que se fijo por primera vez en Nico; Percy y Jason sobresalían bastante en todos los ejercicios físicos y de habilidades, y pronto fueron famosos entre los reclutas. Hasta él admitía que sentía admiración por ellos hasta tal punto de esforzarse para estar a la par. Pero Nico no se quedaba atrás, pues también se esforzaba mucho, pues quería seguir a su hermana mayor en las tropas estacionarias de la muralla María. Eso le había dicho una vez que coincidieron en unas guardias. También se dio cuenta cuan importante era Bianca Di Angelo para Nico.

Por ello también se imaginaba el impacto que tendría en el chico la muerte de su hermana, cuando su escuadrón verificaba que una de las puertas en la muralla estuviera en buenas condiciones y fueron atacados por un par de titanes de 15 metros.

Pero no solo se imaginaba, en parte lo sabía, aun cuando sus hermanos Lee y Michael murieron en una expedición fuera de las murallas cuando él era pequeño. Recordaba lo orgullosa que estaba su madre cuando sus hermanos iban a visitarlos con sus uniformes de la legión de reconocimiento, así como la desesperación y tristeza cuando supo que ya no volvería a abrazarlos.

Will ayudó a su madre a salir adelante, y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Nico en lo que pudiera. Era su amigo, y le dolería mucho ver que la expresión alegre que tenía cuando jugaban cartas desapareciera; pero ese era su deseo, y distó mucho de lo que después pasó.

Di Angelo se encerró en si mismo, se alejó incluso de sus primos y solo parecía encontrar alivio entrenando, llegando a ser el mejor de la tropa 91, sobrepasando a todos. Cuando se le dio a elegir, no dudo ni un momento en unirse a las filas del escuadrón de reconocimiento, algo que no sorprendió a nadie. Nico constantemente desafiaba al peligro y era muy hábil con el equipo de maniobras, así que era una valiosa adquisición para el escuadrón, pero otros pensaban en que solo era carne de cañón. Pero Will sabía la gran capacidad de Nico, a pesar de las circunstancias que lo orillaron a ser el mejor, por lo que tampoco dudo en enlistarse.

Temía lastimar a su madre con su decisión, Naomi había sufrido tanto con la perdida de Lee y Michael, y ahora él estaba eligiendo ese camino, pero se decía a si mismo que había hecho una buena elección; pero cuando regresó a casa para hacerle saber la noticia, enfundado con la chaqueta de su nuevo escuadrón, fue recibido con los murmullos de sus vecinos que se incrustaban como dagas en su espalda al caminar por las calles de su pequeño pueblo, acusándolo de volver a hacer sufrir a la pobre señora Solace. ¿Como le había hecho Nico para no reaccionar ante los comentarios malintencionados donde lo tachaban ya como un muerto mas de las listas del ejercito? No era de las personajes que hacían caso de rumores y chismes, tampoco alguien que era agresivo en los comentarios, pero ahora le estaban molestando y lastimando demasiado. Había pensado que era su deber, aun lo creía, pero su madre era tan importante para él.

Pero Naomi siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Lo recibió con un brillo en sus ojos castaños, un gran abrazo y su tarta de fresas favorita. Fue como si hubiera regresado de un día de escuela normal, hasta que ella le habló de que se sentía tan orgullosa que no se dejara llevar por el miedo, que quisiera ser útil para la humanidad como sus hermanos, y que llegaría muy lejos.

O/O/O

Había demasiadas razones para esforzarse, así que puso todo de su parte. Aunque no era fácil ver a sus compañeros heridos durante su primera salida. El miedo los paralizaba, olvidando al instante todo lo aprendido durante los entrenamientos; Will apenas si logro reaccionar a tiempo para sujetar a uno de sus compañeros que cayó herido, aun sujeto con el equipo tridimencional. Menos de la mitad de la tropa regreso dentro de las murallas, y él en todo momento se ocupo de ayudar en cuanto pudiera a los heridos hasta llegar a los cuarteles; aunque su trabajo no terminó allí, pues en cuanto se instalaron en el ala de enfermería (que no parecía mas que un almacén lleno de heridos), el comandante Quirón al ver los primeros auxilios que presto al escuadrón, no dudo en pedir su ayuda. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, se le daba bien, además de lo que había aprendido de su padre, que fue doctor del distrito, hasta que fueron por él para ayudar a las tropas heridas.

Muchos de sus compañeros vivos fueron presentando su baja, era demasiado para todos; los superiores y veteranos lo veían venir desde el principio, cuando el entusiasmo menguaba a miedo, a sentirse desprotegidos y el saber que era inevitable el ser devorados si salían de las murallas. Will también estaba aterrado, había veces que dudaba y quería darse de baja para regresar a su casa y dedicarse a cultivar la tierra con su madre. No sabía que era mas difícil, el salir de las murallas o el ayudar a los heridos; pero Quirón decidió por él, al pedir que lo trasladaran al hospital en vez de servir en la legión, a pesar de que se había convertido en médico combatiente mas que actuar en la ofensiva; allí el trabajo lo consumía haciendo que mantuviera sus manos y mente ocupados; no podía derrumbarse frente a los heridos. Ellos necesitaban a alguien firme que les asegurara que sanarían.

O/O/O

Algunos creían que el punto de información era trabajar en los cuarteles generales, pero a Will en el hospital le llegaba toda clase de información, aunque a veces eran mas chismes que veracidad. Como todo lo que se decía sobre los experimentos de Hanji Zoe, aunque puede que la mayoría fuera verdadero.

Fue así que le llegó el rumor de un nuevo recluta cuyo carácter temerario estaba llamando la atención, así también por los heridos que había ayudado a regresar al resguardo de las murallas. ¿Podría ser él? algunas veces contenía la respiración buscando el revuelto cabello de Nico en las camillas, pero no lo había vuelto a ver. Y eso en parte de aliviaba, pero también podría significar que había sido devorado por un titan.

Hasta que el propio Di Angelo llevó a su primo Percy al hospital. Pero apenas si lo dejó en la camilla, fue llamado por una chica rubia para reportarse con los superiores.

─Hey, así que aquí estabas, Will, pensamos que habías sido devorado─Percy Jackson solo tenía una luxación en el hombro, pero Jason, Nico y Annabeth (la chica rubia que llamó a Nico) habían insistido en que tenía que ir al hospital a asegurarse que no pasara a mayores. Se habían convertido en soldados indispensables, tal vez no tanto como lo eran Erwin Smith y Levi, pero habían sido determinantes, y no se podían permitir el estar en mal estado de salud; fue él el que puso al tanto a Will de como Nico había ayudado a muchos de sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Durante la estadía de Jackson en el hospital del cuartel, solo Jason y Annabeth lo habían visitado en varias ocasiones, pero de Nico solo sabían las noticias que ellos dos les traían. Parecía que se estaba alejando por completo de ellos.

O/O/O

Percy volvió a unirse a su escuadrón tras recuperarse, y volvieron a la rutina, con la diferencia de que intercambiaban cartas para informarse como iban las cosas en sus frentes de batalla, sobre todo cuando notó el interés que tenía Solace en la salud de Nico.

Algunos días después, la noticia de de una gran expedición saldría de las murallas estaba en boca de todos. Para unos era un desperdicio de recursos y vidas, pues era mas que obvio que todos terminarían muertos, mientras a otros les emocionaba el alcance que podría tener, sobre todo los niños, quienes tenían por héroes a cada integrante de la legión. A Will le hubiera gustado ir a despedirlos, pero aun estaba peleando con la revisión de una pierna que tuvo que amputar.

Después de la salida, todo volvía a una tranquilidad, todos a la expectativa de los resultados que traería la legión.

Siendo realistas, Will Solace esperaba tener mucho trabajo una vez regresaran, incluso había tratado de descansar previniendo que en los siguientes días sería algo difícil. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver a Nico Di Angelo en una de las carretas donde llevaban a los heridos.

***/***

* * *

 _Hola, sunflowers._

 _Como siempre, debería estar actualizando mis demás historias, pero cosas extrañas pasan, y el ejemplo es esta jalada :v_

 _¿Como surgió? Bueno, estaba escuchando "EPICA vs Attack on titan songs", y ¡dioses! es espectacular. Si la versión original de Linked Horizon es genial, la de EPICA con la voz de Simone Simons es orgásmica, no podría elegir entre las dos versiones, sobre todo en "Dedicate your Heart", aun cuando cantó el sasageyo en el coro :v Y justo estaba tratando de escribir el siguiente capítulo de "I Belong to you", y ya que estaba en Solangelo me quedé en ¿por qué no un Solangelo en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin? total, en los dos se mueren un montón de personajes XD después me acordé del arte de Viria de Nico con el uniforme y lo tomé como una señal._

 _Será cortito, un two shot, no creo que llegué a mas._

 _Esta situado años antes de que el Titan Colosal destruyera la Muralla María, en una ficticia tropa 91. Algunas cosas las tuve que pasar por alto/modificar para que se ajustara a mi historia, además de que es previo a la historia de Eren, Armin y Michoza para no dar spoiler del manga (que un día de estos me matará por la emoción)._

 _Si llegaste hasta acá y no sabes nada de Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on titan) solo por amor a Solangelo, solo hay que entender que se sitúa en un mundo donde la humanidad ha tenido que vivir dentro de murallas para evitar ser atacado por titanes. El ejercito se divide en 3: policía militar (le sirven al rey y mantienen el orden dentro de las murallas), tropas estacionarias (patrullar murallas) y legión de reconocimiento (carne de cañón, digo salir de las murallas para recolectar información sobre los titanes). También están las tropas de reclutas, los que quieren ingresar al ejercito. Es un anime/manga genial._

 _Varne Anarion._

 _PD. Dibujito de Levi vs Nico de Sukie._


End file.
